Play my Game (Jacksepticeye X Reader)
by AmeliaGladiator
Summary: The game of life is such a perculiar ordeal. You'll find that when players like you and me give up half way through, it's usually the end of the road. But what if somebody's there to drag them to the very end, despite their fixated mind set? In a way, their strong will makes up for your own. It's time we realize how lucky we are to have those people in our game of life. People like
1. Chapter 1-Our First Meeting

You slump in your seat, sighing as you gazed upon the white board, covered in MATH equations that nobody gave two shits about. In dismay, you flip the page of your composition book, that you had just drawn in, and began sketching on one of the sketch book pages you had torn out of your actual one, to act as a temporary sketch book. As you drew, you could feel a presence watching you. Nothing new, just the same thing that happens every year when people had realized your fear of communication. The boy sitting next to you, was new to the school, and pretty outgoing. It seemed wherever he went, he was always screaming rather than speaking-but this seemed to be the one trait many people loved. He had dark hair, an Irish accent and crystal blue eyes. Even though he seemed like your polar opposite, that didn't stop him from tipping his chair to whisper "Wow! That's really cool!" Great. Another one of these people. It was time for study hall, and many of the students rushed out of the doors, hoping to get a good spot at the library to chill out. Everyday was the exact same thing, and every day you just sat there all alone with nothing but your open sketch book. And when people like this try to break the ice, there's truly nothing you can do but block them out.

"...thanks..." you reply shyly, trying to cover up the sketch with your arms.

"I really like your hair!" He says, getting a closer look at it. Green and dark brown looks so cool!" Something about that comment was insincere, like it usually was. But that wasn't the surprising part of this statement. While he said this, you looked up at him, looking directly in the eyes. Ever since you were little, it seemed you always had this sort of strange ability. Just by looking into someone's eyes intently, you could uncover their true emotions many times hidden deep underneath. And as you gazed right at the beautiful sky blue of his eyes, everything began to lay itself out in front of you.

 _Help me_

 _I can't take this_

 _Someone, just kill me_

 _I want to die_

How is it that he could hide all of this and not show any sign of depression? It amazed you how well he had been able to deal with the stress. None the less, it seemed you were hiding them just as well.

"I don't know..." You argue, "don't you think it looks gross?"

"actually," he corrected, gladly pulling up a seat right across from your desk, "I quite happen to be fond of bright green." As if nothing had just happened, he calmly rested his chin on the back of the seat, and stared intently at your hand.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm watching you draw!" He grins, looking back at your pencil.

"But...why would you want to see me draw the whole thing? It's gonna take all study hall, not to mention I'm not even good-"

"I don't mind," he inturupted, "I think beauty's worth the wait!" With a slight annoyance, and a shy smile, you continue your work. Every line you made was more tense then usual, because you were not used to being watched like that. As one of the only artists in your grade, people watching you draw was nothing new, but something about this wasn't as casual. He viewed your work, like he actually cared about it, making you nervous about every little mess up. It made you wonder why he cared so much.

BY the time studyhall was over, many of the students had already come shuffling through the doors, some returning from the library, and others just anywhere but the classrooms.

"Look at him! Isn't his Accent charming?" One brunette moaned silently to her friend, promptly sitting in the desk behind yours.

"I think it makes him sound dumb." Whispered one of her friends, who just happened to be the flattest girl in the grade.

"I heard he moved here from Ireland. Pretty cool, huh?" One of the nerd's ask, diving through pages of a student log.

"He won't even talk to anyone! He thinks he's better than us!" Said one of the jocks, who just happened to like the brunette crushing on the boy.

"Well he's kept silent with everyone...but y/n..."

The entire group made an Ooooing sound, and hiding in your open sketchbook- keeping your face completely blank-you can feel a pair of sky blue eyes search for your reaction.

"They'll never read me..." You think to yourself focusing back on your drawing. You were just about to finish the mask, covering a girl in a room with pills scattered on the floor, a knife in her hand, and tattered clothes. "They'll never see her cry..." you say, finishing the last taper in the line art. "And never understand..."

...

"You may be good at hiding your emotions," He whispers to himself, looking back at his composition book, covered in detailed drawings of you, "but one day I'll be able to see through all of it. And when I do, we can finally be friends."


	2. Chapter 2-The Real World

As you plopped into your comfortable seat, scrolling through all of the latest high school photos of your class, all you can see and focus on...is what's missing.

Welcome to the real world. Fresh out of school, without a single memory of anything you had learned for the past twelve years. But then there were the things still stuck in your mind, haunting you day after day that you knew you could never escape from without confrontation. An after thought, only replaying itself for you when you had nearly forgotten it. Maybe it was the urge to forget that made such an event so annoyingly clear. Maybe it was your past mistakes, that caused the mistakes of others in the near future. It didn't matter too much-and you didn't care enough to invest too much thought into why any of this came to be-so what was the point of dwelling on it any longer? Or...maybe something like that is just unforgettable. Someone like that is just too precious to lose. Somebody like that was enough to make you subconsciously hold on. Forget it. It's nothing.

It was about time you finally took the leap year you deserved, to get your crap together, and maybe even work on your videos. Two years after that fateful event, you had started your very own YouTube channel, which was your only way of getting rid of stress and have something to show for it. Your popularity was small, but you honestly couldn't care less. All that mattered was the few moments you could be yourself, and record it so you would never forget who you really were. It's funny how sometimes you never want to forget precious memories or feelings, and other times you find you yearn for your mind to throw them in the trash. Half of who you always thought you were had left your home town, and had head back to Ireland, and the other half began to wither away without it. It had gotten to the point where you needed a camera, mic, and computer to survive-or at least sustain the one part of you that hasn't quite lost it yet.

That half was the half that smiled.

The half that stood up for you.

The half that screamed "We're in this together!"

The half that reminded you no matter how lost you were you could never truly be alone, but at the same time showed you how to stand on your own two feet

The half you scolded when it tried to make you smile

The half that left you without another word

...

The half you betrayed on your last day together

Although, it had never even crossed your mind that you may one day cross paths with your other half once again. So it didn't come as a surprise that after 8 years, when you finally saw it again...you could barely even recognize it.


	3. Chapter 3-Sky Blue Eyes

Chapter 3~ Sky Blue Eyes

It all happened while you were editing one of your videos, sitting at your desk. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until your computer started blowing up with YouTube notifications. It was like an impatient bastard started spamming your doorbell, like you didn't hear it the first time. But then again, how would you know? It's not like anyone had ever come to visit you after you rented out a humble apartment.

"Just shut up!" You scream, picking up your phone, and ignoring the incoming notifications. You watch your subscriber count on your computer progress. Every single comment either read ridiculous spam messages, or threw down a few hints like "Congratulations", or "You Know Jack?" Something about those sentences struck curiosity into you, but not a single comment actually made sense-or explained the whole ordeal.

Seeing as there were too many incoming YouTube comments to truly understand what was going on, your head over to all your different forms of communication. You swap over to messages you were getting on other social media, seeing as it was the only one that hadn't been completely obliterated from your recent popularity.

69Cupcake69Queen69 wishes to invite you to a chat?

Accept/Decline

Y/n_OnTheShore is online

69Cupcake69Queen69: Hey y/n!

Y/n_OnTheShore: Who are you?

69Cupcake69Queen69: GUESS WHO GAVE YOU A SHOUTOUT ON THEIR CHANNEL?!

Y/n_OnTheShore:What are you talking about? I never signed up for any shout out!

69Cupcake69Queen69: Exactly! Apparently, Jacksepticeye knows you from school! Neet, right?!

Y/n_OnTheShore:Who is this person? Are they a private Channel?

69Cupcake69Queen69: Have you been living under a rock these last few years, or what?! Jack's a famous YouTube figure head!

Y/n_OnTheShore:Well I definitely didn't graduate with anyone smart enough to hold that standing, so that guy must have the wrong person!

69Cupcake69Queen69: Here: {Link to Jacksepticeye video} I'm sure you'll recognize him!

Y/n_OnTheShore:Thank you. I'll try to sort this whole thing out in a few minutes.

Y/n_OnTheShore is currently offline

Opening the link, YouTube starts to load. You turn up the volume on your headphones just in case it's too low, but you failed to realize it was already all the way up. After it finished buffering, you pay close attention to the man on the screen.

...

"TTTOOOOPPPP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADIES!" He screams, the sound blasting into your ears. You topple out of chair, and land on all fours on your floor, shaking from the bust of sound.

"HOLY SHIT!" You scream, flinging the headphones off in shock, "Is this suppose to be a sick joke?!" You jump upwards, but end up harshly hitting your head against the bottom of your desk. You felt as if your ears were bleeding, clutching them with your hands, and to make it worse the top of your head was throbbing like crazy. "Why does my volume even go up that high?!" After turning down the sound, you listen to the whole thing all over again. Composing yourself, you open up the link again, and stared intently at the man on the screen. The entire time, your mind was racing acknowledging who was on the screen after every second he spoke. That was when you realized the importance of memory, embedding itself into your mind until you died. Those years you spent praying that those moments would just fade away into your memory was all for nothing. Of course, maybe it wasn't all bad that after all those years you never forgot your other half. It was a blessing and a curse. He was so much different than how you remembered him. But there was still a few things you could never forget about him. His fake smile, his charming Irish accent...and your personal favorite

His deceitful sky blue eyes. The eyes that you first gazed into to realize how fake his happiness was, or how painful every day must have been. It was those eyes that prepared you for what had been yet to come, and gave you enough to work off of to save him. Those were the eyes that shed more tears than anyone would ever know, and now people stare at those eyes all day, depending on that weak soul for happiness.

"...J-Jack?" You ask yourself getting a little closer to the screen. "There's no way..."


End file.
